


We Are The Victims of the Victim's Life

by The_Rumor



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rumor/pseuds/The_Rumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young girl is rescued from the streets of Battery City by the Fabulous Killjoys, she Meets some great heroes, finds love, and learns a shocking truth about a life she dosn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Can Leave This World, Leave It All Behind

It was the winter of 2017. I was sixteen years old, living on the streets of Battery City, waiting for the day that either I die of starvation or the Dracs get me. It was a daily routine that I hung around in alleyways until dark when I'd sneak around trying to find whatever food I could get my hands on in this goddamn hell hole.

That all changed one cold night, I was wondering down Main Street when I heard a car comming, I rushed into the nearest corner, expecting to see a group of Dracs patrolling the streets in one of their shiny white cars. But instead, I saw an old convertible Trans-Am with a spider painted on the hood. The occupants of the car were four men, I couldn't make out their faces in the dark. They were the saviors I'd been praying for, I just knew. They didn't see me, but just kept driving down the street.  
Then, out of nowhere, a group of Dracs, at least ten, came out and attacked the group of four. Without showing any sign of fear, the men pulled out colorful ray guns and started shooting. Within five minuites, all the Dracs were dead. Who were these men? The way they took on those Dracs was like it was a daily occourance.   
They were about to get back into the Trans-Am and drive off when one of them, a man with bright red hair and yellow mask looked right at me. "Guys, come here for a sec." the group walked over to the corner where I hid. The man with the red hair knelt down next to me and took off his mask, his face was youthful and brave. "Hey, are you okay?" he said kindly, I shook my head, "Do you live here, out on the streets?" he had a tone of empathy in his voice, I nodded, "Do you have any family?" I shook my head again, "Give us a second." the four backed up a couple of feet and stood in a circle, I couldn't make out a lot of what they were saying, but I understood that it was about me.  
"Would you want to come with us?" the man with the red hair asked. I nodded excitedly, I was finally getting out of here. "I'm Party Poison. This is my brother, Kobra Kid," he said, motioning to a man with brown hair with a blonde stripe down the middle and somewhat angled features. "And Jet Star," Jet Star had a dark brown afro and a wide face. "And this is Fun Ghoul." He was very short, with wavy dark hair and tattoos up both arms. "We're the Fabulous Killjoys. You know what Killjoys are, right?" I didn't, I could make a guess that 'Killjoys' were people who 'killed joy' but that didn't seem like what it meant in this case. I shook my head. "Well," started the man who went by the name Fun Ghoul, "Killjoys are the outlaws of Battery City. We live out in the Zones, keeping them Drac-free; every once in a while we'll storm Battery City to kill a group. Don't be scared, we all started out in a position similar to yours; if you join us, you'll be able to avenge what happened. How old are you, anyway?"   
I hadn't spoken in years, I'd never had the need to; "Uh, s-sixteen." my voice was very shaky.   
"You're a brave little thing, you know that?" said Jet Star. I smiled for the first time I can remember.   
"Come on, let's get her in the car, another group should be comming along soon." said Party Poison. He stood up and held out his hands to help me up. Then, he put one of my arms around his shoulder, and the other around Kobra Kid's. I was seated in the back seat between Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid, I don't remember most of the long ride out to Zone 6, just waking up to Kobra Kid tapping my shoulder saying, "We're here." I expected to see a big shiny headquarters, like BL/ind, but instead I saw an old diner graffitied in different colors and symbols. They lead me inside, into a room that consisted of a desk with a microphone and record player sitting on it, the old American flag was hanging on the wall. Sitting at the desk was a man in a wheelchair with long dark hair and a gotee, he had on aviator sunglasses, and a bandanna around his forehead. "Hey Doc, we've got one." said Party Poison. The man, 'Doc' as Party Poison had called him, turned around to face us.  
"Wow, fourth one this morning. The Stats found one, a boy, and the Greats found two, a boy and a girl. Where was she?" his voice was low and comforting.  
"We found her living in the alleyways in downtown Battery City." said Party Poison. Doc raised his eyebrows.   
"You must be a tough one to survive out there so long." Doc said to me, "I'm Doctor Death Defying, I'm in charge of this whole operation." Doctor Death Defying looked me up and down for a second, "When was the last time you ate, girl?" he asked.  
"F-four d-days ag-go." I replied nervously.  
"Kobra, go get her some food. Party, take her to get some clothes." Party Poison lead me down a hallway to a small room with a large closet. He opened it and said to me, "Here, just find something that fits." I was about to start going through the clothes when two others walked into the room. Two men; the taller of the two was a Killjoy with dark hair that had blonde tips, his eyes were a piercing blue, he wore black jeans and a faded blue tee shirt; the second was weraring white rags like me, he had thick curly, make that frizzy, light brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hey Party." greeted the Killjoy.  
"Esc, how's it going?" asked Party Poison.  
"Pretty good. I can see we're both busy this morning."  
"Yeah, I remember when you were in their position."  
"Me too, my friend."   
Party looked back over at me and said, "Oh, I'm sorry; this is Fatal Escape." I waved at Fatal Escape, he gave a shy smile.  
"Good to meet you." he said.   
"Good to meet you too." I said for the first time without stuttering.    
"We'll just wait until you guys are done in here." said Fatal Escape, he and the other boy left the room.  
Then Party Poison lead me over to the closet again and started taking clothes out and holding them up to me. Finally we found a worn pair of skinnies, a black shirt that had the slogan 'Art Is The Wepon' and flames down the sleeves, a dark red zip-up vest with a purple lightning bolt on the back, black combat boots, and a purple mask with red X's over the eyes. "Your mask is your last defense." said Party Poison, "Don't take it off when you're out in the Zones. It protects your identity, it protects everything we hold dear. As Doctor D. always says, 'Die with your mask on, motherfucker." I put the clothes on and looked in the old dirty mirror in the corner of the room, "Now you look like a Killjoy." said Party Poison, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Doctor D.'s assigned me to train you, if that's okay."  
"Yeah." I was glad that Party Poison was going to be my trainer; I'd only known him for a while, but I trusted him.   
"You know, you're gonna have to get a name by the end of the day."  
"You mean, I get to pick a name?"  
"Did you think I was born with a name like Party Poison?" he smirked a bit at his remark.  
"Well, no. I thought that maybe you were assigned a name."  
"Nope. It's all up to you, so start thinking." I thought long and hard, I decided that since I had a lightning bolt on my jacket, it should be something electric. Electric Poison, no. Electric Hero, fuck no. Electric Revenge, yes, that has a nice ring to it. I told Party, "Nice, it's catchy. Can we call you Trec for short?"   
I was glad he liked it, "Yeah, that's cool."  
Kobra Kid walked in holding a can with an all-too-framiliar logo on the lable. The face of BL/ind.He handed it to me, "It's all we have." he said softly.  
"It's okay, this is all I ate in Battery City, you get acclimated to it after a while."   
"That's true." I opened the can and ate it up like it was a gourmet meal.

Then the radio in the room turned on and blasted: "Anywhere, where the city lights are hopeless for you; we don't dare, sing another song for California!" the song made me smile, it's upbeat vibe reassured me that I was safe at last.  
"What is that?" I asked, walking over to the radio.   
"The radio?" questioned Party Poison.  
"No, what's playing on the radio?" I corrected.  
"Oh, Mad Gear and Missile Kid." I had no clue what that was.  
"What?" I asked.  
"This band that plays over the radio, mixed with the transmissions. Nobody knows who they are, their identities are secret to everyone."   
"Nobody knows who they are? Not even their Killjoy names?" it seemed like a lot to keep one identity a secret, let alone two identities.  
"Nobody knows. Except maybe Doctor D., and of corse the members of Mad Gear and Missile Kid themselves. Come on, you've gotta come meet the others." Party Poison lead me back into Doctor D.'s room, which was now occupied by Jet Star, Fun Ghoul, Doc, Fatal Escape, the boy with the frizzy hair; who was now wearing a dark blue jacket with a mushroom cloud on the front, purple skinnies, black Vans, and was holding a blue motorcycle helmet with the same cloud on it; along with some unframiliar faces: a man wearing poka-dotted blue and white leggings, a thong, and had a helmet on; another wearing dark sunglasses, a bright green jacket, and had his long hair back in a ponytail; another with a black and red skull and crossbones tee and dark straight hair; and the last was tall, with a blue jacket and was typing rapidly on a wireless Vend-A-Hack. "Hey guys." said Party Poison, "I'd like to introduce Electric Revenge."  
"Nice name." said Fatal Escape.  
"Thanks." I said shyly.  
"Trec, this is Show Pony; Doctor D.'s assistant." said Party, gesturing to the man in the poka-dotted leggings.  
"And this is Action Scene." the man with the dark sunglasses waved.  
"Standard Horror." he motioned to the man in the red and black skull tee, who looked me up and down.  
"And last but not least, System Down." the man on the Vend-A-Hack didn't even look up at the sound of his name. "They're all in the Stats with Esc."   
Then the front door of the diner slammed behind six Killjoys. The first four were obviously a group; the last two caught my attention: they must be the boy and girl who were rescued this morning. The girl had short wavy purple hair, she had on a green jacket and purple boots. The boy had black hair and wore a black leather jacket and black Converse.  
"Alright, we're all here." said Doctor Death Defying, turning his wheelchair around to face the crowd. "A warm welcome to all our new Killjoys. If you didn't already know, I'm Doctor Death Defying, I run this whole shebang. Now, before you're all allowed out in the Zones, you'll have to go through some training. Normally, your trainer is someone in the group that found you; but the Stats and the Greats have only been out in the Zones for a few months, and I don't think they're fit to train yet so here's how it's going to work:" all the Killjoys exchanged looks, "you, what's your name?" he gestured toward the boy with the frizzy hair.  
"Missile Maniac." he said, his voice was deeper than I imagined.  
"Missile Maniac, you'll be with Fun Ghoul." Fun Ghoul smiled and waved at Missile Maniac.  
"And you?" he motioned to the girl with the purple hair.  
"Cydenide Venom." she said.  
"You'll be with Kobra Kid." she smiled at Kobra, I'd seen her checking him out when she walked in.  
"And you?"   
"Dark Death." said the boy who was with Cydenide Venom.  
"You're with Jet Star." Jet waved.  
"And last but not least."  
"Electric Revenge." I said.  
"Party Poison." as I already knew. 


	2. Or Until My Heart Explodes

I sat outside the diner with Party Poison, I'd been his trainee for three months now. We'd become pretty close, shooting Dracs has a way of bringing people together. Later today we were going into Zone 2 to ambush a band of Dracs with the rest of the Fabs and their trainees and, rumor had it, Korse himself might be accompanying them. But that wasn't what was on my mind.

I'd wondered, since I'd arrived in the Zones, where the Killjoys had been before they were Killjoys. Had they been living in Battery City? I also wondered what their real names were, especially after Party's remark: 'Did you think I was born with a name like Party Poison?' so I decided to ask him.

So I turned to him and said, "Party,"  
"Yeah, Trec?" he said casually.  
"What's your name?"  
"Party Poison." he said unsurely, studying his yellow ray gun.  
"I mean, your real name." I said seriously.  
Party got a tense look on his face. He sighed, running his fingers through his bright red hair. "Now listen to me, that's not the kind of question you ask around here. That's not the kind of information that we can just give out freely." then in a softer, less angry tone, he said, "Gerard. My name was Gerard."  
"That's a nice name. It suits you."  
"Thanks. Man, that name brings back so much. I barely remember that life. It seems like another lifetime. The first thing I remember fully is when Viper and I escaped..." as soon as those words left his mouth, he seemed to jolt, like he was having a painful flashback. "It seems so long ago, but it was only four years. Trec, you're so lucky you don't remember it." he seemed different; crazy, like some of the people that are brought here, trying to explain the traumatizing things that were done to them at Better Living.   
"Her name was Lindsey; well, Viper Charge, we'd been best friends for years, I was in love with her. Right after the apocalypse, we were captured, taken with a huge group of rebels to the prison in Better Living. Kobra, Jet, and Ghoul included. We were there for a few months, I guess. Then we made a plan to escape, I lead the jailbreak. We succeeded; we got our hands on a ray gun, killed our guards, shot through the doors, got more guns, and stormed through the building, killing anyone who got in our way. We were refugees in the desert; weak from the drugs, close to dying of thirst until Doc found us. We were brought out here to the old HQ, where everything was great for a while. Until one day; Viper and I were supposed to ambush a band of Dracs on the outskirts of Zone 4, we were in the Trans-Am..." his voice faded, he turned to the radio, turned the volume up, 'You can run away with me, you can write it on your arm...', "This song was playing, it was our song." for the first time I knew of, Party Poison started to cry; it was odd, seeing that the strongest, bravest person I knew was crying so helplessly, I didn't know what to do, he continued through his tears, "I had spent the whole night trying to work up the courage to tell her how I felt, I was going to tell her on the ride back to the diner. But I never got the chance. When we got there, the Dracs were waiting for us. She got up to shoot, the second she was in view, they sent a bolt through her head. She fell into my arms, I couldn't believe it, how could she just die so suddenly? I didn't have time to wonder, I got out of the car and I killed that bastard, I didn't even put my mask on. I just shot, I had no clue what was going through my head, I was going crazy. Once they were all dead, I drove back to HQ at Godspeed, still not really sure if this was reality. I carried her body into the diner, she felt limp and lifeless. I lied her on a table, even looking at her body; peaceful, besides the singe mark through her forehead; she didn't seem dead. I removed her mask, the sight of her blank, dark eyes finally brought me to tears. I gently closed them, soon everyone was also standing over her, trying to console me, nothing helped. I knew it was my fault, it was my fault she was dead.  
"I made a promise that I'd never grow attached to anyone or anything ever again. I wouldn't go out into the Zones. I spent every day in the diner, sitting at the table I lied her down on, thinking, crying, drinking. I couldn't sleep, I'd relive the moment in every dream.  
"After a couple of weeks, Ghoul came up to me after a storm of Battery City and said, 'Party, you need to get out, kill some Dracs, get some dirt in your lungs, heatstroke, anything to keep you distracted.' I told him that I wasn't ready, he asked me if I'd put a letter for her in the Box. I hadn't.   
"That night, I wrote her a letter. I walked to the box in the dead of night, kneeling at the memorial to all the fallen. I took her mask and lied it with the others. I was there all night, pouring my heart out to nobody. It helped, I felt like she was there listening.  
"After that, I went back out to the Zones, I went crazy with that adrenaline rush, it's like a drug. It was the only thing I could do. When I go out there, I go into this daze, I'm a different person. But every time I'm out there, I remember that day. I always stop too early or go too long. I've never fully recovered from that day, and I don't think I ever will." he ended at that, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He looked so vulnerable at that moment, his red hair sticking to his wet face. He looked broken. This was a different person, this wasn't Party Poison: the redheaded Killjoy with the fastest trigger finger in the Zones, the brave, strong man that every amateur Killjoy wanted to be; this was Gerard: the heartbroken fugitive that had built a wall after the love of his life was killed before his eyes. It occurred to me that I didn't know this man; but I also saw that this was who he really was, Party Poison was the brave hero who he had become, but in his heart, he was still Gerard. Still that broken-hearted man, who had become a hero.

"How about you, Trec; any luck remembering?" it'd been months, but I still couldn't remember anything before the streets of Battery City.  
"No, still nothing." I replied.  
"It's probably better off that way."  
"Yeah, there's probably a reason why I don't remember. I just feel like I'm missing something."  
"Because you probably are, that's all I can say." he said.


End file.
